Dead Lover Returned
by Texasbell81
Summary: Everyone knows Eric Northman as the cold hearted vampire sheriff of area five, his undead heart incapable of loving anyone or anything. What they don't know is that Eric is incapable of fully loving another because his heart died with the love of his life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Year 991 – In what is now known as Sweden

The entire village was gathered by the shoreline to watch the approaching longboats, which carried their men back from Dublinia a new settlement that they were still trying to conquer. The clan had been fighting battles with the locals to claim the fruitful piece of land for a several years now. A piece of land that is known today as Dublin, Ireland but, that the clan had named Dublinia. Some of the men had been gone for almost a year others longer and the emotions of the crowd gathered were a mixture of excitement and sadness, excitement for the men who have returned home safely and sadness for those who had been lost in either battle or the long harsh trip home. They feared that they would be building pyres tonight to send their fallen warriors to Valhalla.

When the boats reached the shore tired weary men disembarked and surveyed the gathered crowd, not all the men were recognisable even to their own families. Some because they had not been seen for years , time and harsh battles changing them and others because of their nomadic lifestyles had forgone the shaving and trimming of their hair, instead allowing it to grow covering their faces, until they could arrive home and been tended to by either their wives, lovers or one of the slaves. Even with all the changes, it took but a moment for family members to be identified within the crowd returned warriors. Seeming to move as one, the crowd converged and gathered their warriors into warm embraces filled with tears, laughter and warm smiles.

On the shore the king a queen stood watching the homecoming with happy anxious eyes searching for their own warrior amongst them. The queen idly brushed the hair off the forehead of the small boy who was moulded to her side, his head lay on her hip and his arm snaked around her waist.

He turned his head up to her to speak "I don't see him moder (mother), which one is he?"

She crouched down so she was at eye level to him and pointed "Look there he is Erikk, See the tall man in the green tunic helping to unload the boat." The small boy nodded his head yes.

"That's him, that's your brother...well what do you think dess (son), will we go down and greet him?"

The small boy narrows his eyes and gazes down where his brother stood still unloading the boat appearing to contemplate the question. He wasn't sure if he was brave enough to go down and see the brother who he barely remembered, he defiantly didn't remember him looking so scary. He was a seasoned warrior now and gone was the soft faced fun loving boy from before and in his place, now stood a hard core Viking warrior prince.

He watched as his brother bent over to gather something from the floor of the boat and stood with what appeared to be a bundle of blankets. Smiling his brother brought the bundle closer to his face; Erikk could see his brother's lips moving as if he were speaking to the bundle. Just then the harsh Nordic wind gave a mighty gust whipping his brother hair and the blankets around his head, when the wind settled it revealed that beneath the bundle of blankets was a small girl. His brother shifted the girl so that she was sitting on his hip leaning down he spoke in her ear smiling and pointing to where Erikk and his parents stood on the hill. The girl lifted her head from his brother's shoulder and turning to look where his brother pointed. Erikk could make out that the small girl had beautiful wavy deep auburn hair that whipped around her face in the angry wind.

Not taking his eyes away from her Erikk tugged on his mothers sleeve. "Moder who is that?"

"I don't know baby". His mother answered without taking her eyes off the approaching form of his brother and the small girl.

"That must be the kings daughter that he sent as payment to secure the peace treaty". His father answered his queen.

His mother gasped " But, Einarr she's only a babe, younger than Erikk".

"True, but dear Odin she is a pretty thing is she not Erikk?"

Erikk looked up to his father, wearing a look way beyond his years "Oh yes, Fader (father) she is. Erikk gave his father a mischievous grin "I will make her my princess, and she will love me always."

His mother gave him an indulgent smile, while his father let loose a deep hearty laugh. "Well, my boy does she get a choice in your plans for her future."

Erikk looked at his father and smiled "Norse men don't ask fader (father), she will be mine".

His brother had finally reached them during their little exchange, he bowed his head.

"My King, my Queen"

His mother gave a watery smile and gathered his brother into her arms, kissing his forehead. "Gunnar my son, thank Freya your home. Oh, how I have missed you."

As she released him his father gave him a slap on the back and a squeeze on his shoulder. "My son, it is good to have you home, I fear you have been gone far too long." He whispered in Gunnar's ear "Your mother has me almost driven mad with her worrying over your long absence." His father smiled down at the small girl, who tried to bury her face in his brother's hair. "Who is that trying to hide in your hair?"

His brother bent down placing the small girl on her feet, allowing her to still grip his hand.

"Your majesties may I present King Thomas the Reds daughter Cloudagh, She has come to stay with us as agreed in the peace treaty." He tugged Cloudagh forward. "Cloudagh, this is King Einarr and Queen Astrid Norseman." Gunnar reached down ruffling Erikk's hair. "And this handsome young man is Prince Erikk."

The small girl bowed her head and curtsied, keeping her down, not making eye contact she spoke in perfect Norse "Your majesties it is my pleasure to pledge fealty to you, in the name of my father King Thomas the Red of Eire. I hope I may be of service to you and your crown, I know that to honour and please your majesties is to bestow great pride to my family's name and the crown of my family's kingdom." She kept her head bowed looking at her feet, not daring to raise her eyes.

Erikk, Einarr and Gunnar, watched Astrid's smile leave her face to be replaced with a look of absolute shock and disgust, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth , as if she was trying to hold back a sob.

They all knew she was thinking of her lost little girl and wondering how a mother could allow her daughter to be used as a bargaining tool even if the result was an end to a long and bloody war. How could she place her beautiful little girl into the hands of her enemies, Knowing the possible cruelties that little girl could face once in she was in their clutches. Any other opposing fraction would have taken this little girl a done as they wished with her. She would have become a slave in the King's household until she was old enough to be of service to the men of the King's army in other ways. Erikk knew that this was not the fate that Cloudagh would face; his mother would not stand for it. Not after losing her own little girl, Erikk's twin sister Erika not two years ago to a fever.

His mother knelt down in front of Cloudagh and tipped her chin up until she had no choice but to look Astrid in the face when she spoke to her "Well, Cloudagh welcome to our kingdom, I'm sure you will be very happy here." She smiled at Cloudagh "You will be staying with the King and me in that house up there on the hill." His mother stood holding her hand out to the small girl "Come along now little one, I will show you to your quarters, what you need now is a warm belly full of food, a hot bath and a dry bed. You have been at sea for awhile and must be tired and hungry."

Cloudagh looked at the out stretched hand and then up all the smiling face with trepidation.

Gunnar smiled down at her "It's alright little one, the Queen she will take good care of you."

Cloudagh turned to look at Erikk and seemed to be analyzing his face, or possibly asking his opinion on the situation. He just looked her right in the eye and nodded his head in his nonsense way that must have been all the reassurance she needed. Cloudagh slowly released Gunnar's hand and grasped the queens. The queen smiled at her turning to lead her up to the path to the royal home.

Cloudagh seemed to hesitate, when the queen noticed this stopping to watch as Cloudagh extend a shaky hand out to Erikk. He grabbed her hand with no hesitation and gave her a crooked grin; causing Cloudagh's face to break out into a breath taking smile. They all three turned hand in hand and once again began the journey up to the house. After a few steps, Erikk glanced at his brother and father over his shoulder giving them both a cocky grin and a wink. Both men gave a hearty laugh that continued until tears streamed from their eyes.

Einarr wiped his eyes and slapped his oldest son on the back smiling he said "The apple doesn't fall from the tree, both my boys will be leaving broken hearts all over Odin's green earth, just like their fader."

Smiling Gunnar replied "Never truer words have been spoken fader, The men of the Norseman line are known for their womanizing ways, but when we find that one women that's able to tame and hold us, we bestow upon them a kind of love that is truer than steel, they will write sagas about the women that were able to tame us" as he spoke Gunnar was searching the crowd for Audi, the woman he knew would tame him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello to all my readers out there, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see so many people enjoying my story. I am sorry I haven't written in awhile but, life has just gotten in the way. I've been planning my 30__th__ Birthday party as well as my trip back home to America for a visit. I just want to give a special shout out to my two reviewers Superdani and Black 'n' Burgundy I hope ya'll love this new chapter. I would also, like to say that this will not be a back in time only story , we will eventually get to the Big Bad Vampire Sheriff of Area Five that we all know and love. With that being said please cut me some slack if my writing of the past has any mistakes such as with how they speak, what they are wearing etc. I did do a bit of research before I started writing but some of the stuff just didn't fit my story. I would just like to say that Dublinia was an actual Viking settlement here in Ireland and it was were Dublin is located today, just a bit of history for everyone. _

_I would like to mention that I misspelled Eric's brother Gunnar's future wife she is actually Aude just like in the books not Audi- she is not a car lol. This story's story line will consist of a bit of the books and the True Blood series, also beware that I will be changing both of these around as I see fit. SO, the storyline, timeline and the characters will probably be getting a bit of a facelift. I know this might upset some readers but, I believe that the great thing about Fanfiction is that you get to see what the fans would change in the stories we all love. We might not always love the changes but, it is the author's prerogative. So, my fellow readers bear with me as I stumble my way through this story. I have so far been doing this without a beta so, if anyone knows a beta that might want to help me out please give me a shout._

_I hope you all enjoy it..._

_Oh BTW I would also like to add a disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to Charline Harris accepts for the ones straight from my imagination. _

Dead Lover Returned- Chapter 2

Year 1001

Erikk followed the path through the woods leading to the small pond that sat in the middle of a beautiful flower filled clearing. He could hear girlish giggles and squeals over the sound of splashing water as he came closer.

He broke through the trees and into the meadow. The sight he came upon had a huge grin breaking across his face. There was a group of younger kids standing in the water trying to splash the young adults tasked with watching them.

Erikk stood on the edge of the trees and watched the most glories sight he had ever seen. Cloudagh stood ankle deep in the water, she used both of her hands to hold up her dress. Trying to keep the bottom from dragging in the water, she was using her feet to kick water at the younger children all the while giggling like mad. The sun dappled down through the trees and made the deep auburn of her hair glow showing all the different dimensions of red and gold that ran throughout.

Becoming bored with her the children decided to move their attack onto another one of the minders who was trying to stay hidden, knowing they would get the reaction from her that they desired.

Cloudagh held her skirt out on either side of her and did a little twirl in the water; she turned to face the shore tipping her head back soaking in the rays of the sun. She had her eyes closed causing her dark lashes to make half crescent moons on her creamy skin. She had a huge smile on her face which caused the dimples of her cheeks to appear. Erikk moved his gaze past he adorable button nose down to her pouty lips, her bottom lip was so full it caused a the tiny crease to form in the middle. He had recently decided that that crease and bottom lip was made for him alone to suck and nibble on as he pleased. The wind had blown a few pieces of hair lose from her braid and they danced around her face in the breeze.

Erikk thought that she looked like a fiery water nymph rising up from the water coming to seduce him, it was with this thought that she spotted him. Her beautiful green eyes locked with his. Erikk loved her green eyes, His brother Gunnar had said that the green of her eyes held the same color of green that covered the rolling fields of her home land. They appeared to hold an endless number of different shades of green, but Erikk knew that if you looked long enough you could see the speckles of blue throughout them, blue as guild less as the Nordic sea. He liked to believe that her eyes held the merging of their home lands, the green that covered the land of her birth, and the blue of the sea that surrounded his. As, if they were always meant to be together as if it was a union blessed by the gods themselves.

Erikk smiled and made his way down to the pond to His Cloudagh.

As he reached her he bowed his head "Princess Cloudagh"

She gave him a huge smile and a small curtsy "My prince".

"Cloudagh I hoped that I might have a word with you, perhaps we might take a walk."

She used her teeth to worry her bottom lip, and said with a very small voice "Yes, my Prince I would like that very much".

Cloudagh waved at the other minder to let her know that she would be stepping away for a moment, and she would need to watch the children and then ran to the small boulder were she had left her slippers. Erikk followed closely behind her as she sat on the boulder. Erikk knelt in from of her; he wrapped his hand around her right ankle. Lifting her foot, he dragged his hand down her foot using his thumb to rub the arch of her foot. He then slipped her slipper onto her foot and repeated the process to her left foot.

He stood offering her his hand to help pull her to her feet. She looked at the offered hand, her breast straining against the bodice of her gown, from her heavy breathing. She finally looked up into his face only to see him smirking down at her waiting patiently. Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to help her to stand; he released her hand once she gained her footing. Her fingers immediately miss the warmth of his palm.

Erikk turned and started down a path that would lead them through the forest and to the ruins of what was once a small cottage, surrounded by stone walls. Erikk and Cloudagh had been coming and meeting here since she first came to stay with them, it was their own private oasis. After they had gone far enough down the path that he was sure no one would see them, Erikk turned to engulf her hand with his much larger one.

Once they reached the cottage he led her to a fallen tree that sat against the ivy covered outer stone wall. He encouraged her to sit as he did as well, they turned to face each other and he clasped both of her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

Cloudagh looked down and their joined hands while she spoke "I overheard your father and uncle speaking over breakfast, I know what it is you have come to tell me Erikk". She looked up into his face her green eyes pooling with tears "I can't bear the thought of you leaving me for a moment, how will I survive you leaving me for so many years". As she spoke the tears silently coursed down her checks.

Erikk took his thumb and wiped her tears, his heart was breaking with the thought of leaving her, but her tears were tearing that heart right from his chest. "Min kärlek you are wrenching my heart from my chest, you know I must go, I will never be fit to lead my people if I don't make this sacrifice"

He continued to look deep in her eyes trying to make her understand "Your brother has gathered forces and is trying to over throw your father; if we do not gather arms and go to fight alongside your father then we will be breaking the treaty. Either your father or brother might come for you, and that is something I will not allow to happen." Erikk placed both of his hands on either side of her head forcing her to look him in the face, after he spoke he brought her head forward and kissed her forehead and then brought her head to lie on his shoulder. "It will only be for a few years min kärlek".

She brought her arms to wrap around his necks clinging to him as she buried her face in his hair. "I will miss you so much mitt hjärta". She looked up into his face "When do you leave".

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "Uncle Leif would like to leave at first light".

Her heart broke it was too soon, she hadn't had time to process this, she needed more time " Will you stay with me tonight, you could climb up to my balcony like before and hold me all night".

He smiled at her "I would like nothing more than to hold you min kärlek".

Her heart always wanted to stop when he smiled at her that way; it was her smile a smile only for her. He may allow other women to fill his carnal urges but, she was the only one he touched so tenderly and he only smiled that smile for her, letting her know that only she could fulfil the demands of his heart and soul.

He leaned forward capturing her bottom lip with his teeth giving it a tiny nip and then kissing the hurt away, he then kissed each of her checks, her forehead and finally the tip of her nose. "Come lilla the rest of the village will have heard the news by now and will be readying a feast, let's go and participate in the festivities." He tugged her to her feet and into his chest placing his hands on her hips; he looked down into her face "Then tonight, it will just be the two of us, min kärlek".

Then he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her until her knees wobbled and she gasped for air, she stared into his sea blue eyes, she felt as if she could fall and swim in their depths. He broke the moment with a wink "Come beag amháin" and turned to lead her back to the village.

_Well, there is Chapter 2, I hope you all like. I know it seems to be going a bit slow but there will be plenty of heart ache and action in the future. I think it is very important for the future of this story to build the characters past relationship for you to completely fall in love with this story, we have a few time skips and a few more chapters before we reach Vampire Eric but, don't worry he's coming ( Ummm I hope so, and I hope he works up a sweat doing it * Clears throat* Ok mind out of the gutter)I am currently working on Chapter 3 just a bit more editing and it should be up this week. Chapter 4 is mostly written and should be up shortly. Please review if you like my story. I am also, still working on an Alpha and Omega Story as well as a BDB story so keep a look out for those._

_**Translations: **_

_**min**____**kärlek – My Love - Swedish **_

_**mitt**____**hjärta – My Heart – Swedish **_

_**lilla – Little One – Swedish **_

_**beag**____**amháin – Little One – Irish **_


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Lover Returned – Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, I absolutely love the reviews I'm getting from everyone. I would like to apologize about the lengths of the chapters. Unfortunately some chapters will be long and some short, I'm just trying to go with the flow and end chapters where I feel they should. But to make it up to ya'll if I write a short chapter I will try to follow it up with a longer one the next time. I would also, like to apologize for the lengthy wait for this next chapter but, life has just gotten in the way I will try my best to make sure this doesn't happen again._

Later that night Cloudagh stood on her balcony in the royal home her night gown blowing in the breeze, watching the stars twinkle in the pitch black night. She could still hear the festivities in full swing in the town square.

The celebrating was bitter sweet. The families were sad to see the men leave the village but, knowing that for them to stay would be the end of their livelihood, they knew some of the men would not return. They feared not to cheer their men on their way into battle they would anger Odin or Freya and their favour could be the win or lose of a battle to come.

Cloudagh had left the celebration early to go to the temple and pray to Freya, Odin and any of the gods that would lend her their ear. She prayed that they would return her love to her unharmed.

She let out a huge breath and swiped at the tears that threatened to fall. She walked back into her room leaving her balcony doors open. She sat at her vanity table to brush and braid her hair for bed, trying to distract herself while she waited for her soul to return to her.

As she began to brush her hair she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up into the mirror and there looking back at her was her soul, he had finally come. Continuing to maintain eye contact he used one of his hands to brush her hair off her neck and then place the sweetest kiss on her plus point.

She gasped in a breath and released it with a breathy moan. She swore the entire village could hear her heart rate increase; she thought for sure her heart would jump out of her chest and make a run for it. She could feel his mouth curve into a smile, he knew exactly how he affected her, and she couldn't help but return his smile.

He gave her neck another butterfly soft kiss then lifted his head "I missed you my love, here little one allow me to comb your hair." Her cheeks still flushed she handed him the brush. He pulled her from the vanity to the bed and climbed in; with his back to the headboard he spread his legs and patted the space in between his splayed thighs indicating where she should sit.

She could feel her cheeks begin to heat again as she hiked up the skirt of her gown and crawled across the bed on her knees until she was between his muscular thighs. But, instead of sitting where he wanted her too she continued her journey up his body. Placing her hands on his shoulders she straddled his thighs and leaned in to nibble on his neck.

She could hear him suck in a breath and move his hands to grip her hair. While she moved her hand down his sides, she lifted her head to search hungrily for his lips. Their tongues battled with one another, they licked, nibbled and sipped at each other's mouths.

When her hands reached his hips she lifted his shirt she didn't want any barriers between her hands and his skin. She could feel him shudder as she danced her fingers across the waistband of his trousers until she reached her destination the clasp of his trousers, with shaky hands she attempted to unclasp them, her fingers grazed his belly as she grabbed the waistband of his trousers to pull them away from his skin to make them easier to unclasp, When she did her finger tips brushed the blunt head of his arousal.

Erikk let out a long low moan and broke their kiss, releasing his hands from her hair so that he could grab both of her hands and halt her exploration. He placed his forehead against hers breathing deeply. "My love I think we better slow things down, you are too much of a temptation as it is."

Cloudagh looked up into his eyes "but, Erikk I don't want things to go slow down".

Erikk groaned but, she continued "When you leave tomorrow I don't know if I'll ever see you again". She sucked in a breath to keep the tears bay, placing a finger over Erikk's lips to with stall any protests. "Please just let me finish, I prayed to all the gods today that you would come home to me safely and quickly but, we do not know what the gods have planned for you." She placed her hands on his shoulders "If, it is their wish that you are to leave me dying in battle to reach Valhalla. The one thing I would regret more than anything is my body not to have known you in every way. I want to know what it feels like when a woman's body is thoroughly loved by her man." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Gods she was breaking his heart "My Love you know that one of the stipulations of the treaty states that you are to remain pure until your 18th year, we would be breaking the treaty and bringing war here. If, your brother were to gain Eire and then come here to check and your maiden head were missing it could cause the deaths of hundreds". He kissed her forehead "We must be patient, in three years you will have past the deadline in the treaty".

Her bottom lip quivered "If, we wait and the gods decide that they would rather have you with them in Asgard rather than here loving me, I will never see you again, I am not your wife and will not be taken to Valhalla in death. I can't bear that thought I want a memory of you loving me to hold to my heart for eternity." Her tears start to fall "Do you not want to know my body as a man knows a woman's." Now she was becoming angry, and jumped off the bed in a huff "I am such a fool I stand here holding onto my greatest gift for you and all the while you are taking every wench to your bed, and I can do nothing but stand by and wait. Well, I wait no more for you Erikk The Norseman." By the end of her speech she had tears coursing down her cheeks while she paced angrily in front of the bed.

Erikk watched all of this with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Cloudagh was always known for her temper, and he knew from experience that you had to just leave her blow off steam. There would be no talking to her until the storm passed. Cloudagh suddenly stopped her pacing and brought her hands to cover her face her shoulders hunching forward as great sobs wracked her body.

Erikk slowly stood from the bed and made his way to her grabbing her hands in one of his large palms he used the other hand to try and get her to lift her head." My love please won't you look at me." She shook her head refusing his request "Please little one you must look at me so that I know you are listening to me when I tell you this." Slowly she raised her head to meet his eyes. He lifted his hand to brush the hair out of her face and used his thumb to once again wipe her eyes.

Erikk gave her a very serious look "First of all let me just tell you these concerns of yours are pointless because there is nothing in this world whether it be of this earth, sea or above will ever keep me from coming back to you and that includes death or the gods themselves, I will always come back to you, you are my heart and soul and a man cannot live without his heart and soul."

Her lip quivered and her green eyes pooled with tears "When we secure Eire and Dublinia I will come back to you this I promise you. I'm coming home to you and when you are of age, we will wed and we will have the rest of our lives to love one another's bodies, because I promise you there is no one else's body that I would rather love than yours." He could see her eyes widen in shock "As for the wenches you speak of, they mean nothing to me never have and never will. I will also, have you know that I have not lain with another since before your 15th year, when you first shown interest in me as other than your playmate and friend." He placed his hands on either side of her head holding her still " As for the subject of your maidenhead , you will wait until I get home so I may collect my gift, you will not give it away to another do you hear me Cloudagh, I will kill any man or boy that takes what is mine, .MINE." he could see her starting to get angry again so before she could build up steam he said with a smile " As I am yours, we belong to each other now and until the end of our days, and I vow to the gods that no other woman will touch what is yours until we both draw our last breath."

Cloudagh broke out into a huge smile with tears rolling down her face as she threw her arms around him squeezing him for all she was worth. "Oh gods how I love you Erikk, I will love you for eternity not even death could stop me from loving you."

Erikk lifted her up throwing her to the bed; she let out a shocked squeal until she bounced into the middle of the bed. He threw himself on top of her catching himself with his powerful arms to keep from squashing her; this incited a fresh round of giggles from her. He leaned down and kissed her until they both had to gasp for air. While rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb he looked into her eyes and said "My love for you is as true as steel."

Sitting up Erikk wiggled until he had his back to the head board with his legs spread wide, he once again patted the bed "Come my love let me brush your hair." Cloudagh once again crawled across the bed on her knees until she was sitting Indian style between his splayed thighs with her back to him. He picked up the silver brush off the bedside table and began to brush her hair until it was smooth and glossy; he then placed it in an intricate braid. Once he was done he stood from the bed lifting Cloudagh in his arms pulling the blankets back, placed her on the bed pulling the blankets back over her.

She watched him with lust filled eyes as he began to remove his clothing, first his boots and socks and then his shirt. He reached for the button of his trouser and then thought better of removing them best to limit temptation.

As he began to climb under the covers she spoke "You can take them off if you like, I'm sure it's not comfortable to sleep in dirty trousers, I promise to behave myself." she smiled up at him

He gave her a cocky grin "I don't wear shorts, I'm afraid once these trousers are off you will be seeing everything the gods have blessed me with." He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

Her checks began to flush which really made her mad; she didn't want him knowing he got to her. " I care not, It's not like I haven't seen it before" She raised her chin " Yours must look the same as all the others I've seen on boys down by the swimming hole bathing, they are all as ugly as the next." She ended with a huff.

Erikk gave a small chuckle " Liar, you very much want to see how mine compares to all the rest admit it" he smiled at her and she glared in return " I can promise you mine has been called many things impressive, gorgeous even but never has it been called ugly." He smirked at her "You know what I think I will show it to you so, that you know what you are holding onto your maidenhood for."

With that being said he flipped the clasp on his linen trousers and began to slowly lower them over his hips where he then allowed gravity to take them to the floor.

She tried with all of her might to keep her eyes on his but it was like a magnetic pull forcing her gaze downward. When her eyes finally made contact with is glories cock jutting from his body so proudly. Her mouth became dry as she tried to work up enough saliva to swallow. He was right she would use a numerous words to describe his cock but, ugly would never be one of them. Ye gods it was huge how would that ever fit in side of her, she started to feel panicky.

Guessing her train of thought he spoke as he made his way to the bed and under the covers. "Do not worry my love, when the time comes I will make sure you are more than prepared for my claiming. We will fit together perfectly, how could we not we were made for each other."

He pulled her into him placing her head on his should and ran his hand up and down her back, she had never felt so safe and relaxed as she did when she was in his arms. No matter how relaxed they both were in each other's arms, neither would allow sleep to claim them, neither wanting to miss a moment of the time they had left with each other. Instead they lay in each other's embrace, petting one another and speaking of future plans.

Just as the first birds started to sing welcoming dawns early light, they heard a loud thump at her balcony doors. Cloudagh lifted her head with a smile. "I think someone wants to say goodbye before you leave." Erikk chuckled "I think they are just tired from hunting and have come to sleep."

Cloudagh got up and pulled on her robe on over her night gown, and walked over to the door. As soon as she opened the door her two pet lynx's Tro and Ara walked in like they owned the place, they both greeted their mistress by bumping and rubbing their heads onto her thighs, begging her to reach down a scratch them under their chins and behind their ears.

"How are my girls, I haven't seen either of you for two nights." She walked to the dresser and dug through her little tanned leather pouch that Erikk made her to hold treats for the two beasts. Both of the girls started to call for their treats.

Cloudagh pulled out two pieces of dried fish for the cats; they both gave a growling sound as they ate their treat, warning each other away. When they were both done they made their way to Erikk while licking their lips.

Erikk was sitting on the edge of the bed with the blankets laid over his waist while he ran his hands through his hair. The cats loved their master as much as their mistress, Erikk had been the one to find the two as cubs, in their abandoned den while out hunting. It had been a very harsh winter and their mother either died or abandoned them due to there not being enough food.

The other men in the hunting party wanted to put them out of their misery. Erikk reached down and scruffing their necks picking them up to do just that, as soon as he looked into their tiny faces he just knew they were meant for Cloudagh. So, he brought them both home and throughout the winter, she nursed them back to health. Erikk had warned her that when they were grown they would just wander off but, they didn't sometimes they would go hunting for a few days but they were never gone long or far.

Tro, the more outgoing of the two leaped onto the bed, rubbing her head all over Erikk's, shoulders and neck, scenting him as hers. While Ara choose to stay on the floor and rub her head on his thigh until he scratched behind her ears.

Cloudagh scolded the cat "Tro you know you're not allowed on the bed" while shooing the oversized house cat off the bed. "Now can either of you tell me where Vind is."

Vind was her pet falcon that she rescued one evening on the beach, from a group of boys and later his father. Vind has been eternally grateful ever since.

The two cats and the falcon have formed and unlikely friendship over the years, by becoming hunting buddies. The falcon being able to cover the sky with its impeccable eye sight paired with the two cats being able to stalk the ground. They always left and returned together from their hunting trips.

Both Erikk and Cloudagh turned to the sound of beating wings, just in time to see Vind land on the balcony railing with one leg, held in her other talon was a hare. The falcon gave a mighty screech.

Cloudagh picked out her treat pouch and walked out onto the balcony "Well hello my little wind, I have missed you" she held out her hand taking the hare from Vind, while giving her a piece of dried fish. Scrunching up her face to show her distaste, she held the hare by its back legs in one hand, and used her free hand to scratch Vind around the head "You are the only one who ever brings me presents" she turned to look at the two cats that had found a lovely spot on her fur that laid in front of the fireplace. "Unlike you two lazy imps"

Erikk burst out in laughter "You do realise people often call those that hold conversations will animals, ill of the mind." She turned to smile at him "You better watch yourself my Love, we wouldn't want people to think my future bride is crazy now do we."

He had made his way towards her as he spoke; he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. Handing him the rabbit, she turned in his arms and tipped her head back to look into his face. "Are you saying you wouldn't love me if I were crazy?" She said with a smirk "No my love I'm afraid that no matter how crazy you were I'd still love you."

There was a loud bang on the door "Princess I've come to wake you, I thought you might want to get up to see the prince and the other men off."

Cloudagh quickly moved towards the door, she heard a whistle and turned back to Erikk, He held the rabbit up, with one eyebrow cocked and a cocky smile. She walked over to him and reached for the rabbit, but he pulled it out of her reach and tapped his finger to his lips.

She smiled at him "You are shameless" He just continued to smirk she stood on her tiptoes and laid her lips to his. It started off as an innocent kiss, and quickly heated into an inferno. She felt his arms wrap around her hips and then felt something bounce against her thigh.

She cracked her eyelids and turned her head to see what it was and let out a very girly squeal. He was still holding the dead rabbit. He opened his eyes to see what startled her and started laughing laying his forehead on her shoulder.

"Miss, miss are you okay in there?" Cloudagh grabbed the rabbit and took off towards the door, she cracked the door open and stuck her head out leaving her foot against the door. "Good morning Marie, I was already up, Vind startled me."

She stuck the rabbit through the crack in the door Marie jumped back startled "Would you mind taking this down to the kitchen, Vind brought it to me this morning." She gave Marie a chagrin smile as Marie took the rabbit from her "Miss will you be needing any help getting dressed." Cloudagh gave her a big smile "No Marie I will manage on my own, Thank you though."

Cloudagh shut the door placing her back to it, she raised her head when she heard Erikk chuckle, She stomped over to him slapping him in the chest, which only caused him to laugh outright in her face while trying to ward off her tiny fists of fury. She huffed "You are absolutely impossible"

He pulled her into his chest "I'm sorry my Love you have to admit that was pretty funny.

She looked up into his face and started to giggle. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaped up placing a kiss on his lips.

He caught her in mid air and wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, when she finally came up for air.

He looked at her smiling and petting her hair "My Love I need to go and get changed and gather my things." It was like reality came and smacked her right in the face, and that reality sent a cold chill running down her spine.

Erikk must have notice because he started to run his hands up and down her back, as if trying to chase away the chill " Don't be sad my Love." He kissed her forehead sitting her on the ground. He walked over to the bed to pick up his shirt. Slipping over his shoulders and starting to do up the buttons.

Cloudagh walked over to where he sat on the edge of the bed, knelling down she placed his boots on his feet and did up the laces.

He smiled down at her and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you my Love" He kissed her forehead "Now get dressed" He gave her ass a little smack, and she gave a little squeak "I have a gift for you, I'll be right back." He gave her a wink and slipped out the door.

_Just a bit of information for you guys: _

_Tro: Means Faith _

_Ara: Means Hope _

_Vind: Means wind_

_Now I got these translations from Google so please don't hold it against me if this is wrong, remember this is just for fun... _

_Please review and chapter 4 to follow shortly._


End file.
